Demonios traicioneros y Vampiros matadores
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Deja que te cuente una historia de amor, intriga y traición. La trágica historia de una pareja que fue feliz, pero por ignorancia terminó antes de tiempo.


La primera vez que se vieron sintieron la conexión, débil e inmadura, pero estaba hay, aunque sus mentes humanas e infantiles no la entendieran completamente, ellos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos

Los años pasaban y seguían siendo los mejores amigos, a pesar de que ambos tenían amigos en otras casas, ella y su banda de Gryffindor y él reservado, como siempre, tenía al resto de los Slytherin, pero no había nadie que los entendiera como se entendían entre ellos.

Así que no fue sorpresa para nadie que a mediados de su quinto año en Hogwarts se volvieran pareja. Los Gryffindor celebraban la felicidad de su miembro honorario, aunque eso no les impidió amenazarlo sí le hacía daño. Los Slytherin celebraron la unión de dos poderosas casas como eran las Casas Black y Zabini. Pero ninguno de ellos, a excepción de unos pocos seleccionados, comprendía lo profunda que realmente era su relación.

Verás, los Black no son llamados la familia más oscura sólo por su apellido, varias generaciones antes de que nuestra protagonista naciera, cerca de la época del primer Sirius de la familia a la sangre Black se unió sangre demoníaca que desde entonces se presentaría en un miembro, aparentemente al azar, de la familia. Pues resulta que Cassiopeia Black, hija del infame Sirius Black III, fue la elegida para ser un Demonio mental sumisa.

En cambio en la familia Zabini era más sencillo. Isabella Zabini como decía su nombre era una dama hermosa, pero su sobrenatural e inigualable belleza no provenía de cremas y pociones como cuchicheaban las brujas del Callejón Diagon, sino de su patrimonio. Ella era un Súcubo,o un demonio sexual femenino y como ya habrán adivinado su hijo Blaise Leo Zabini era un Íncubo, o un demonio sexual masculino, y un dominante.

Así que sí Blaise Zabini y Cassiopeia Black eran Compañeros. Todo el mundo tiene un Compañero, y a veces más de uno, incluso los muggles. Un Compañero podía ser elegido por Destino, o podía ser totalmente elegido por ti mismo, pero esto era para los seres humanos normales, para los demonios era un poquito más complicado

Bueno,esto es nuestra introducción, ahora deja que te cuente una historia de traición, amor e intriga.

Cuando Cass (la abreviación de su nombre porque Cassiopeia era un poco largo,¿no?) empezó a sospechar ellos llevaban un poco menos de un año juntos como pareja y fue totalmente cliché. Blaise venía tarde a su cita y ella comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque confiaba en sus Gryffindors y en la habilidad de su compañero como duelista, también sabía que había gente como el imbécil de Cormac Mclaggen que no atacaba sino era en grupos grandes. Estaba por levantarse e ir a buscarlo cuando Blaise entró a la salón de clases desocupado que utilizaban para encontrarse, pero él tenía un chupón justo debajo del cuello de la camisa que sino fuera por su visión superior a la de un ser humano no lo vería. Decidió, en cuestión de segundos, olvidar la situación y disfrutar de su tiempo con su Blaise, después de todo, todos sabían lo importante que era una unión de Compañeros, ¿verdad?

* * *

La segunda vez Cass sintió como un trocito de su corazón se rompía cuando descubrió el olor de una de sus compañeras de casa y amiga, en el cuerpo de su Compañero. Sabía desde el principio de su relación que mantener la atención de Blaise en ella costaría mucho, pero creyó que lo estaba haciendo bien, al parecer no, porque Blaise, su Blaise , se había tirado a la perra de Pansy para alimentarse

-Blaise-murmuró mientras se recostaba contra el pecho de su Compañero sintiendo como su pulso desaceleraba despacio después de sus actividades-¿me amas?

-Por supuesto que si-le respondió antes de caer dormido, Cass sintió las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. No lloraría, no importa que su corazón se rompiera ante la descarada mentira

* * *

Por los siguientes meses el alumnado de Hogwarts y principalmente los amigos de Cass veían como ella bajaba de peso, como su piel, naturalmente pálida, se convertía en un blanco casi fantasmal, sus ojos grises acerados se rodeaban de ojeras, su cabello perdía brillo, pero todos lo atribuyeron a la presión que ejercían sobre ella sus estudios de Psicología humana y medimagia básica con Madame Pomfrey. Bueno, todos, excepto su Compañero y sus mejores amigos

-Cass-la llamó Blaise cuando parecía perderse en su mente por tercera vez esa tarde mientras escribían un ensayo para Slughorn

-¿Si, cariño?-respondió fijando sus ojos en él

-¿Qué te sucede, amor?-preguntó viéndose preocupado. Ella usualmente terminaría sus ensayos rápido y luego lo molestaría un poco para que salieran a caminar a los jardines de Hogwart

-Nada, Blaise. Solo dormí mal anoche- contestó, sintiéndose mal por mentirle, pero sin poder decirle la verdad

Blaise tarareó sin comprometerse. Decidiendo mantener un ojo en ella, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Pero sus mejores amigos fueron aún más persistentes y siendo una pareja era más sencillo para ellos acorralarla y cuestionarla

-Cassiopeia Lyra Black- ella se enderezó instintivamente ante su nombre completo, para luego relajarse sabiendo que su madre no estaba en Hogwarts. Se giró con curiosidad para descubrir a su primo y mejor amigo,y a su otro mejor amigo y novio de su primo,o Harry Potter y Theodore Nott.

-¿Si, Harrinski?-respondió burlándose del apodo que los Gemelos Weasley le habían dado al ojiverde

-Ven conmigo-la agarró del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla, ella miró con pánico a Theo, solo para encontrarlo sonriéndole. Lo maldijo internamente, especialmente después del interrogatorio que su primo le diera y en el que ella tuvo que mentirle varias veces, sintiéndose fatal por eso, pero sabiendo que sí les decía la razón por la cual ya no comía ni dormía y que su magia la estuviera atacando, Theo y Harry matarían a Blaise. Y por más que Blaise le fuera infiel, ella lo amaba

* * *

Cuando el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, Horace Slughorn, anunció al Club de Eminencias que esa navidad, celebraría un Baile la mayoría de las chicas sonrieron pensando en el vestido que usarían, los zapatos y como se maquillarían, en cambio los chicos se preguntaban como le pedirían a tal o cual chica que fueran su pareja para el baile,pero a diferencia de estos Cass sólo podía pensar en que le quedaba poco tiempo y, por más que amara a Blaise, debía darle una cucharada de su propia medicina

Blaise sonrió, pensando en que no tenía porque preocuparse por un cita, tenía a su Cass y sabía que ella también estaba pensando en lo mismo que él por la sonrisa que le estaba dando. Se levantó y con la gracia que le daba su patrimonio demoníaco caminó hasta su hermosa Compañera

-Señorita Black,¿me concedería el honor de acompañarme al Baile?-preguntó sonriendo coqueto

-Pues...-ella titubeó un par de segundos, mirándole por debajo de sus pestañas-si señor Zabini, le concederé el honor de ser mi pareja- Ella lo miró un par de segundos antes de reírse y besarlo suavemente, sonriendo contra sus labios

-Blaise tienes tu túnica de gala,¿verdad?

* * *

Si Harry no tuviera su Theo, y no fuera gay, él definitivamente estaría babeando como el resto de sus compañeros, porque por amor de Merlín, su prima se veía preciosa. Con un vestido negro con rayas blancas a los costados y delgadas rayas grises en la falda, media espalda descubierta,zapatos de tacón bajo y maquillaje en negro y plateado destacando sus ojos grises y rasgos aristocráticos, Cassiopeia Black II era una verdadera belleza.

-¿Lista, Cassie?-le preguntó mientras le tendía el brazo para guiarla fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ambos se habían cambiado en las habitaciones Gryffindor, Harry porque ahí tenía su ropa y Cass porque no quería ver a la perra de Pansy, bueno, y parcialmente porque Lavender era la mejor estilista de Hogwarts y sí quería que su plan funcionará debía verse preciosa esa noche- Te ves hermosa, por cierto

-Gracias. Te ves guapo,primo. Theo babeara por ti hoy-comentó sonriendo-No es que no babee por ti todos lo días ya- se burló suavemente. Harry solo se rió de eso, pues era verdad. Theo babeaba por su novio tanto como Harry por él.

Cuando se encontraron con los dos Slytherin a mitad de camino entre la sala común de Gryffindor, la sala común de Slytherin y la sala en que se realizaría el baile, las predicciones de Cass se hicieron realidad, Theo no podía apartar la mirada de Harry y Blaise no podía mantener sus manos quietas ni lejos de ella.

-Blaise- se quejó cuando por ene sima vez hubiera tenido que quitar las manos de su Compañero de su vestido-arruina mi vestido, Zabini y me enojare mucho-amenazó medio en serio, medio en broma

-Bien-respondió ligeramente mal humorado, le tendió el brazo esperando que su mano quedara en el hueco de su codo para empezar a caminar- Te ves hermosa, amor

-Gracias,guapo-le guiñó un ojo, sintiéndose feliz de estar con su Compañero, pero sabiendo que de todas maneras esto acabaría de una sola manera y no sería feliz

Las horas pasaban en el baile, entre copas de ponche y bailar con distintas chicas, Blaise había perdido de vista a su Compañera, pero pensando en que ella debía estar bailando con Theo o Harry, decidió volver a su sala común y esperarla ahí.

-Daphne-llamó a la rubia Slytherin, que era amiga de su novia-sí ves a Cass dile que la esperó en mi habitación

-Claro,Blaise-respondió con un guiño, él dudaba que en realidad supiera que acababa de aceptar por como sus ojos se cruzaban y sus pasos eran menos que elegantes

* * *

En otro lado, fuera de la habitación, una muchacha de cabellera negra caminaba apurada con un hombre que aparentaba unos veintialgo, casi treinta años. Aunque avanzarían más si el hombre despegara su boca del cuello de la chica

-Sanguini-se quejó en medio de un gemido-por amor de Melín contrólate un solo segundo más

-Pero hace años que no bebo sangre de una bruja y menos de un demonio-gimió disgustado el hombre, incluso mientras separaba su boca del cuello de la chica

-Mmmm-tarareó ella,esparciendo besos fugaces por la mandíbula de Sanguini-lo sé, vamos-tiró del vampiro en una habitación en desuso

Casi una hora más tarde Cass entró en la habitación de Blaise- Daphne de hecho le había dado el mensaje, aunque le habian dicho "Blaise, habitación"-tambaleándose levemente, aunque Sanguini se había controlado en cuanta sangre bebía , ella no estaba acostumbrada a perder tanta sangre, así que estaba mareada, además de que su demonio interior estaba furioso con ella por lo que había hecho

Pero en su plan no había pensado en que a pesar de que los demonios no tenía el mismo olfato que un vampiro o un hombre lobo, tenían un buen olfato, especialmente los Íncubos y el olor del sexo

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que sucedió,Lyra?-Blaise estaba apoyado contra la pared de su habitación, ella, sabiendo lo que sabía, se tomó el tiempo para admirar como su piel oscura se mimetizaba con las sombras de la habitación y memorizar la manera en que su enojo aumentaba su aire de dominante- o tendré que ir a matar a la sucia sanguijuela que osó tocar lo que es mio-siseó enfadado, alejándose lentamente de la pared para acecharla- ¿Y bien?-gruñó en su oído, sus manos apretando su cintura con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle moretones

-No hay nada que tenga que decirte,Blaise-ella miró hacia un lado, evitando su mirada, sin querer que él vea sus lágrimas

-¿No? Cassiopeia soy tu Compañero, tu dominante. Dame una razón- Blaise agarró su barbilla,obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, viendo, casi con indiferencia, como gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos-para que no vaya y asesine al vampiro que te hizo esto-acarició con el pulgar las marcas de colmillos en el cuello de Cass

-Porque fue consensuado- espetó mirándolo firmemente, a pesar de que su cara se torciera con dolor tanto por el agarre de Blaise en su cintura como por el dolor que su demonio interno le provocaba- Sanguini no hizo nada que yo no quisiera- él la empujó de su lado como si su toque le quemara y ella sollozó por el dolor que su rechazó y su demonio le provocaban

Cassiopeia finalmente gritó cuando su magia y su demonio interno se encontraron y salieron de golpe de su cuerpo, dejándola débil y cansada. Blaise estaba a su lado en un segundo sosteniéndola contra su pecho, llamándola frenéticamente. Sí estaba enojado con ella, sí se sentía herido por su infidelidad, y sí quería matar al puto vampiro, pero no la quería ver en dolor.

-¡Cass!¡Cass!-la llamó, sacudiendola. Estaba preocupado y quería evitarle el dolor en el que obviamente estaba, pero no sabía que hacer. Acercando su varita a su garganta y emitiendo un sonorus, gritó el nombre de Theo y el de Harry, alternativamente. En el fondo de su cerebro escuchaba a su madre regañarlo por perder la compostura, pero en este momento no le podía importar menos, su Compañera se moría.

Un par de minutos más tarde, en los que él se mantenía sacudiendo a Cass, evitando que se durmiera o quedara inconsciente, entraron Theo y Harry.

-¡Blaise!- exclamó Theo en cuanto entró-¡Cass!-con eso ambos muchachos cayeron de rodillas al lado de la pareja, el lado demonio de Blaise quería alejarlos de su pareja herida, pero su lado humano racional sabía que debía tenerlos aquí

-¡Cass!¡Cass!-la llamó Harry,mientras sacudía su hombro. Suspirando en alivio cuando ella abrió los ojos y les dio una sonrisa débil-¿qué hiciste ahora Cassie?-preguntó casi retóricamente, dejando caer la cabeza aliviado

-Una cucharada de su propia medicina a Blaise-ella exhaló, tosiendo lo que parecía sangre. Las cabezas de los muchachos giró pare ver al moreno cuando él se quedó sin aliento y se veía horrorizado

-Tu...¿Tu sabias?-tosió torpemente, mientras sentía que las lágrimas se formaban tras su parpados

-Claro-ella le dio una mirada que decía claramente lo estúpido que estaba siendo-soy tu pareja,imbécil, tu Compañera, por supuesto que lo sé-tosió un poco más de sangre y miró a Theo y a Harry. Inspiró fuertemente como si le costará respirar-Los quiero-murmuró, mirándolos a los ojos-y díganle a mi papá eso,¿si?-ella cerró los ojos cansada- Harry...dile a Sanguini gracias por mi, ¿si?-ella abrió un poco los ojos cuando escucho un sollozó de Blaise, sus labios moviéndose débilmente casi sin formar el sonido,que el muchacho italiano solo escucho por su buen oído y su cercanía-Te amo- después ella dejo de respirar, su corazón dejo de latir y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y opacos

-¡Cass!¡Cass!¡Lyra!¡Lyra!-Blaise gritó, mientras sentía como el lazo que los unía se deshacía lentamente-¡Lyra!-lloró, dejando caer la cabeza contra el pecho de la chica mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra sí

-Blaise-susurró débilmente Harry, él levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, viendo como las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del Gryffindor-¿A qué se refería Ca-cass con...?

-Yo...-inhaló fuerte, tratando de recomponerse y rearmar su máscara. Fallando estrepitosamente-Yo...y...Pansy-él lloró, sin importarle el silencio que había caído sobre la habitación ante su declaración, sólo levantó la vista al sentir un puño chocar contra su mandíbula y encontró a un Harry colérico siendo retenido por Theo, igualmente furioso

-¡Tu!¡Maldito imbécil!-jadeó Harry demasiado enojado para hablar-Cass esta muerta por tu culpa. ¡Por tu culpa!

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-gruñó, enojado de que lo culparan por la muerte de su Compañera-Ella sabía el riesgo, sabía que pasaba si se acostaba con otro. Lyra era un demonio, un demonio sumiso. Los sumiso emparejados no pueden ser infieles, sus demonios los asesina-gritó exaltado,las emociones corrían rampantes por su cuerpo, eran demasiadas para que él las asimilara y pudiera controlarlas o evitarlas

-¿y sabes que les ocurre cuando su dominante les es infiel?-preguntó Theo, con calma casi clínica. Se había separado de la situación, dejándolo vacío de emociones-¿no? Su magia los destruye por dentro. Su demonio siente que le fallaron a su dominante,los asesina igual que sí le son infiel, la diferencia es que es más lento, más despiadado

-Eso explica todo-señaló Harry, recordando el aspecto de su prima en los últimos meses-espera...¿desde cuando le eres infiel?-gruñó la pregunta

-Yo...desde la mitad de Octubre-hizo una mueca cuando Harry intentó golpearlo nuevamente, con Theo evitándolo al agarrarlo por la cintura

-Ella debe...debió haber sido fuerte-comentó Theo con la misma voz clínica de antes-la mayoría de los sumisos no duran más de una o dos semanas, no hablar de dos meses.

-Yo...-Blaise se detuvo, el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba hablar, no sin volver a llorar-necesito un segundo con ella-murmuró, sin mirarlos

-No creo que...

-Si-interrumpió Harry a Theo, tirándolo fuera de la habitación-Tienes una hora. Luego debemos avisarle a Dumbledore y decirle a Sirius-hizo una mueca al pensar en darle la noticia a su padrino, ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Blaise llorando sujetando el cuerpo enfriándose de su Compañera

-Harry, ¿qué?-preguntó Theo en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la sala común, ambos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, aunque no estaban fuera del toque de queda, Harry no quería que los vieran. Harry no le contestó, sacó de su capa el mapa del merodeador,que los Gemelos le habían dado hace ya tantos años, y buscó el nombre del hombre con el que necesitaba hablar

-Vamos-dijo, tirando de la manga de su novio. Guiándolo hasta el sexto piso a una aula desocupada-señor Sanguini-saludó cuando se encontró mirando a los ojos rojo sangre del vampiro

Dicho vampiro inhaló ruidosamente-Harry Potter-devolvió el saludo-y Theodore Nott. ¿A qué debo el placer?-murmuró, sonriendoles oscuramente.

-Necesito saber porque se acostó con un demonio sumiso emparejado y a que se refería mi prima con el Gracias-declaró firmemente Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Bueno, Cassie se me acercó y como soy un vampiro tan guapo e inteligente-comenzó divertido, sonriendo ampliamente, aparentemente ajeno a los ojos incrédulos de su audiencia-me dí cuenta que ella despedía las feromonas necesarias para, bueno, el sexo y alimentación. Así que salimos, me alimente de ella, por cierto sabía deliciosa,muy deliciosa, pero en eso me dí cuenta que ella estaba unida al otro demonio del baile. Y yo sabiendo que ella moriría si seguíamos, me detuve, pero ella dijo que no importaba que siguiera, que estaba preparada para lo que sucediera-el antiguo vampiro se detuvo haciendo una mueca, pasó una mano por su pelo-yo...le dije que si quería podía romper el vínculo con su Compañero, que el único problema es que pasaría al menos los cincuenta años siguientes "unido" a mi. Cass me preguntó si no me molestaba,si no me molestaba estar unido a un demonio que era insuficiente incluso para su pareja, le dije que no, no me molestaría estar unido a ella, pero ella se rió y dijo que no, que era una gran oferta, pero no, amaba demasiado a su Compañero, solo quería que él entendiera lo que se sentía- de nuevo el vampiro se detuvo, sonriendo- y ya saben el resto. ¿Ella ya...murió?-miró a los dos niños que parecían ser bastante cercanos con Cassiopeia

-Si-contestó firmemente Theo-Cass pasó hace poco, dijo que te daba las gracias.

-Lo siento por su perdida-dijo mirándolos con pesar-y de nada, cassie-comentó mirando hacia el techo

-Gracias por decirnos-murmuró Harry,dejándose caer contra el pecho de su novio, emocionalmente agotado-Buenas noches, señor Sanguini

-Buenas noches, Harry Potter, buenas noches

Los dos adolescente caminaron lentamente hacia las mazmorras, queriendo darle su tiempo a Blaise, pero sabiendo que debían decirle a Dumbledore y a la pareja Black

-No creo que debamos ir los dos-comentó Theo, deteniendo a Harry al final de las escaleras-ve donde Pomfrey, voy a decirle a Dumbledore-Harry asintió temblorosamente, acercándose y besan-dolo, dejándose envolver por el aroma de su novio y sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía

-Claro,nos vemos

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Madame Pomfrey llevaba un camilla con una sabana blanca tapando el cuerpo pálido de Cass, mientras detrás de ella dejaba a varios adolescente llorando a moco tendido, incluso los impasibles Slytherin lloraban por la perdida de uno de sus miembros

Harry, Theo y Blaise caminaban detrás del silencioso director, siguiéndolo hacia la chimenea. El Director los había enviado a la mansión Black, dejando que fueran los muchachos quienes le dieran la noticia a la pareja Black

Harry se sentó entre los dos altos muchachos, frente a ellos se encontraban la pareja Black, Sirius, el padrino de Harry, y Allissa , la esposa de Sirius y madre de Cass, inspiró tratando de hacerse una idea de como suavizar el golpe, que provocaría la noticia, aunque sabía que Sirius y Cassie se habían distanciado desde su selección en Slytherin y que Cass y Allissa nunca habían estado muy unidas, pero también sabía que la muerte de su hija les iba a doler mucho

-Cass...ella...-inhaló, sintiéndose entumecido-murió-exhaló, viendo como los dos adultos, lo miraban sin comprender por largos minutos

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius en rápida sucesión, mientras Allissa solo lloraba, aferrándose al brazo de su marido

-Ella...me fue...-murmuró Blaise, evitando la mirada de todos en la sala-me fue...infiel y bueno, su magia, su demonio...

-No...imposible...mi bebe sabía, sabía las consecuencias-susurró Allissa, mirándolo acusadoramente, como si le exigiera no mentirle

-Tía Alli-dijo Harry, tímidamente-es cierto. Cassie , ella...

-¡No!¡NO!-luego rompió en sollozos desgarradores, murmurando "no" cada pocos segundos

-¿por qué lo haría...?- susurró Sirius, abrazando a su esposa contra su pecho

-Yo tenía hambre...y...Pansy estaba ahí- Blaise sí se esperaba el puñetazo que le llego a la cara, aunque la cachetada que le siguió fue más inesperada

-¡TÚ!¡Maldito bastardo!- Allissa Black de soltera Rosier estaba colérica, él maldito mocoso se atrevía a venir a su casa, después de ser el culpable de la muerte de su hija, su pequeña, su bebé. De nuevo los sollozos quebraron su delgado marco casi lanzandola al suelo, mientras se apoyaba en su esposo

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?- preguntó Sirius, con la misma seriedad con la que trabajaba con los casos de los Aurores, incluso cuando pasó su brazo por los hombros de Allissa

-Está en la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey tiene que hacer el informe de su muerte- dijo Theo, sosteniendo a Harry, que volvía a llorar al ver romperse a sus padrinos

-Vuelvan a Hogwarts,niños-murmuró con voz cansina Sirius,refregándose la cara- intenten dormir. Les avisaré cuando sea el funeral

* * *

Harry se removía inquieto, las sillas plásticas que habían traído cerca del cementerio Black para el funeral de Cass eran incómodas. Theo,sentado a su lado, no se habían separado mucho en los tres días entre la muerte y el funeral de su prima, lo detuvo señalando que ya traían el ataúd.

Blaise estaba sentado en la última fila, tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía no haber dormido nada en los últimos días, su pecho se sentía vacío donde antes estaba su vínculo con Cass. Giró la cabeza al sentir lo que sería brisa para un ser humano, pero él sabía que era alguien moviendo a grandes velocidades. Sanguini estaba sentado a su lado.

-Hola- saludó el vampiro, mirándolo con desinterés y desdén en sus ojos rojo sangre- ¿Blaise Zabini?

-Si- contestó,en las noches en las que no podía dormir había llegado a un acuerdo con el papel que jugó el vampiro en la muerte de Cass- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo? Nada. Pero ella me dejó un mensaje para ti- comentó distraídamente, como sí la conversación no fuera de su interés

Las cejas de Blaise subieron, ¿desde cuando los vampiros le hacían favores a los mortales?- Muy bien. ¿Qué mensaje?

-Te amo-susurró el vampiro en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer tanto por el frío de su aliento como por el mensaje – Ella te amaba mucho, ya sabes. Le dí la opción de romper su vínculo, sin consecuencias adversas para ella, para ti sí, claro. Pero dijo que no, negó la inmortalidad conmigo para morir contigo. Irónico- el hombre mayor asintió para si mismo- Oh, creo que nadie te lo ha dicho ¿o si?- Blaise negó con la cabeza levemente, un tanto asustado del vampiro extravagante que tenía su lado- ¿sientes el vacío en el pecho?¿ Ese que duele, y arde y a la vez pareciera congelarte el cuerpo?-esperó el asentimiento de Blaise- Pues el castigo de quien lleva a la muerte a su pareja, es vivir sus años y los de ella- dijo casualmente, mientras se paraba y sacudía sus pantalones por el polvo inexistente- Adiós, señor Zabini

Y,mientras el ataúd descendía a la tierra, Blaise volvió a llorar, solo, pues sus amigos estaban al frente dándole sus último adiós a Cassiopeia. Lloró por el dolorosa vacío en su pecho. Y lloró por la ansiada muerte que le había sido y sería negada.

* * *

 **Otro que escribí cuando no tenía computador :(**

 **Al principio esto era mucho más corto y Harry ni siquiera aparecía, ni menos Theo .**

 **Y sí, estoy escribiendo Slash porque sí y porque no**

 **En otro nota termine mis exámenes finales lo que significa...¡más capítulos para Criado por ¿los Potter?!(Vaya a leerlo sí no lo a leído)**

 **Cualquier error ortográfico o de tipeo es solamente mio, agradecería sí me lo destacaran**

 **Cas, fuera**


End file.
